


【机壳】凌晨3点的远方来信

by Minami_ZZ



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minami_ZZ/pseuds/Minami_ZZ
Summary: 机壳/带相浩一起玩
Relationships: Park "Teddy" Jin-seong/Lee "Faker" Sang-hyeok
Kudos: 3





	【机壳】凌晨3点的远方来信

**Author's Note:**

> 校园背景，不做任何剧透，这篇写了一个星期，前后改了无数次包括用词、设定、人物，真的是我觉得我自己很用心的一篇，总字数1w4左右，一发完结，其中搞了3个通宵，我快肝死了……（谁叫你只有在深夜写得出东西）。结尾会有一个剧情解析是全篇的剧透，一定要看完再点哦一定一定！！！

《凌晨3点的远方来信》  


（正文）

“哥哥你怎么舍得离开我呢？”

“哥哥是这个世界上对我最好的人了，我最喜欢哥哥了。”

“离开了哥哥我就会死，我就会死的，所以哥哥……”

“如果你要离开我的话，那我就只能杀了你了，我最亲爱的哥哥……”

“和我一起下地狱吧！”

“啊！！！”，李相赫已经不知道是这个星期以来第几次被从噩梦中吓醒了，梦中原本温柔可爱的弟弟相浩拿着尖刀满脸是血地追着他的样子就像从坟墓里爬出的恶鬼，大叫着要杀了他。“又做噩梦了吗？相赫？没关系，我在，我在这，别怕。”，朴辰成被李相赫的尖叫声惊醒，本能地从背后把李相赫抱的更紧，将李相赫整个人揽在自己的怀里，李相赫转过身一把搂住朴辰成的脖子，缩在朴辰成的怀里发抖，朴辰成抚摸着他光裸的背，“辰成，相浩，相浩他是不是还是不肯原谅我。”，黑暗中，朴辰成看不见李相赫的表情，但是从语气中他听得出李相赫很害怕，他伸出手扭亮床头灯的开关，原本一片漆黑的房间被昏黄的灯光笼罩着，气氛也变得温馨了一点，他想这样会让李相赫感觉好一些，“相赫啊，别在意那些，我和你说过的你需要在意的事只有我，你的辰成，他会一直在你身边，会保护你，陪着你，爱你。”，李相赫点了点头，“我知道，辰成是这个世界上最爱我的人。”。片刻的安静过后，李相赫突然翻过身整个人跨坐在朴辰成身上，他俯下身看着朴辰成，“来和我做爱吧。”，朴辰成揉揉他的头发，“不困吗相赫？”，李相赫摇摇头，“困，但不想睡了。”，他主动将自己的手伸进了朴辰成的内裤里抚摸着他的性器，朴辰成被他撩拨了一会儿就有了反应，“辰成要是困的话，我可以自己来。”，李相赫说着就脱下了自己的裤子，拿过了枕边的润滑剂，朴辰成拉过他的手腕把他扯进自己的怀里随后压在身下并用膝盖把他的腿分到两边，“小傻子，这种事当然是我来。”。他低下头吻住李相赫的唇，李相赫顺从地闭上眼睛双手环住朴辰成的脖子和他接吻，“我会让你忘却所有的噩梦，我的相赫。”。

两年前。

“我……我……朴学长，我喜欢你，请……请和我交往吧。”，朴辰成不屑的看了一眼面前涨红着脸的女孩，女孩的双手因为太过紧张不知道放在哪里才好，只能在裙子上不停地擦着自己的手汗，嘴唇也紧紧地抿着，等着朴辰成的答复。“真没意思，那个……我不谈恋爱，抱歉啊。”，朴辰成转过身就想离开，女孩赶紧上前拉住他没有塞进校服裤子的衬衫下摆，朴辰成有点厌恶的看了她一眼，“放手。”，“可……可是……我真的很喜欢朴学长……我喜欢你很久了……”，女孩的眼泪不停地流下来，她轻咬着自己的下唇，留下的泪水弄花了她费尽心思搭配的妆容，“放手！好烦啊！啊，我真不知道你们都喜欢我什么，真想谈恋爱找个那种品学兼优的好学生祸害不好吗？我这种成绩吊车尾只喜欢玩游戏的小混混真不知道怎么吸引到你们的，这个月第五个了！第五个！平均一个星期一个还要多，谁受得了啊。”，朴辰成把自己在女孩手心被拉住的衣角扯出来，看了看被弄皱的衣角翻了个白眼，他不知道自己怎么就成了学妹们心中的白马王子，每天不停的收到小礼物还要去打听是谁送的，再给人家还回去，和对方再解释一下自己没有这个意思，自己对谈恋爱这件事没有兴趣。结果长期下来，每天收到的礼物和告白不仅没有减少，反而增多了，据说是因为“被这种坏坏的气质所吸引，真的是太有魅力了”，误会啊完全是误会啊！朴辰成真的快受不了了，他知道自己成绩不好，他也没想着之后能考个多好的大学，大不了去工地搬砖好了。女孩子哭的更伤心了，朴辰成看不得别人在他面前哭，他想转身就走，眼不见的话心也就不烦了，女孩子却直接从背后抱了上来，她紧搂着朴辰成的腰，这还是第一次发生这种情况！朴辰成被吓到了赶紧叫她放手，“我不放！我不放！我真的好喜欢学长，学长是觉得我长得不够好看吗？我家里很有钱的我父母都很有钱的，学长和我在一起吧好不好，我真的好喜欢朴辰成学长！”，朴辰成不敢太大力去挣脱，他怕伤到这个女孩子，“放手！我说了你放手啊，啊你不要逼我啊，我的天啊！！”。

“你放开他。”，是一个很清冷的声音，朴辰成转过头，发现一个一头黑发、戴着眼镜、皮肤很白、整齐地穿着校服打着领带的男生在看着他们，“我说了，你放开他，他不愿意。”，他说话的声音很好听，很低沉，有点性感的嗓音，女孩听到之后转过头看着他，“你是谁？”，那个男生没有回答她，“你放开他。”，他走近了一点，说话的声音也稍微大了一点，女孩有点不愿意，但是这个人带着很强的压迫感，让女孩觉得有点喘不过气的那种，眼前的问题还没有解决，又出现了一个人，不过这个人看起来是来为自己解围的？看起来有点面熟，在哪里见过呢？朴辰成在脑海里搜寻着记忆的片段。“他不愿意，你不要勉强他，勉强来的东西就像你强行摘没有熟透的水果吃下去，吃到了，但不甜的。”，女孩被他说的有点尴尬，她把头转到另一边，不情愿地慢慢放开了朴辰成。那个清冷的男孩子走到离她很近很近的距离，然后轻轻伸出手搭上了她的肩膀，对她轻声说，“以后，也不要靠近他，记住了吗？”，女孩被这声音吓得一激灵，转过身就跑开了，男孩子看着她远去的背影，露出了一个满意的笑容。“谢谢你啊，替我解围。”，朴辰成拍了下这个男孩子的肩膀，“你弄错了，我不是替你解围，我是替我自己。”，朴辰成觉得他说的话有点奇怪又不太知道怎么接，“对了，我总觉得我是不是见过你，你看起来很面熟，我想想啊……啊对了，你是不是一年……不对，今年是二年级了，二年二班李相赫！电竞社社长，我想起来了！我在上届的市高中电竞交流赛上见过你！我和我同学当时不巧错过了报名，你还替我们补报来着，是你吧！”，被认出的李相赫突然变成了很乖巧的模样，他抓抓头发，w型的猫唇抿了抿，“啊……被认出来了呀，嗯，对呀，是我，你还记得我呀，朴辰成同学。”，朴辰成点点头，“不过你高一的时候不戴眼镜，我是通过你这个猫一样的嘴唇想起来的，因为太独特了，其实留下了很深的印象，可惜之后一年也没有太多交集，我还觉得挺遗憾的呢。”，李相赫有点害羞了，他别过头去不让朴辰成看到自己快收不住的上扬的嘴角，“既然这么巧的话，你今天又帮了我，我请你吃饭吧，怎么样？有一家我特别喜欢吃的餐厅，叫瑞家园，就在附近，带你也尝尝吧。”，“那……好啊！”，李相赫点点头。朴辰成笑了，笑起来的时候露出的一颗小虎牙很俏皮又很帅气，李相赫走在他身边瞟了一眼他的侧脸，心中是压抑不住的悸动，

他们在吃饭的时候聊了很多，从游戏技巧到喜欢的英雄到想吐槽的版本改动甚至最后聊到了学习上面，朴辰成很好奇李相赫怎么能在游戏玩的那么好的同时学习成绩也那么好的，李相赫就给他分享了一下自己的学习经验，朴辰成都记在了脑子里并且在李相赫说完之后当场复述了出来，“你看！辰成其实真的聪明，如果想好好学习的话一定也可以很优秀的，说不定比我成绩更好呢！”，朴辰成被说的很不好意思，低下头掩饰了一下自己的笑容。他们还聊到了家庭，朴辰成的生活在一个父母都是本地公司职员，哥哥在外地读大学的普通工薪家庭，李相赫则坦言自己从很小开始身边就只有父亲了，中考过后，奶奶因为年纪大了经常生病，去医院的次数增多，家里的花销也就增大了，父亲只能外出打工，留下自己和弟弟李相浩两个人一起生活，姑姑因为也有自己的家庭要照顾所以只能有空才来看看他们，相浩是他的亲弟弟，比起同龄人来说性格非常成熟也非常听话，所以李相赫平时不用太操心，只要给他做做饭陪他聊聊天就可以了。相浩非常聪明，小学只读了四年就毕业了，今年已经上高一了，在他们家附近的一所高中，离家近一点李相赫也放心，他回家比李相赫早，一般李相赫回到家的时候，相浩都已经在家里边等他一起吃饭边开始做作业了。提到自己的弟弟，李相赫突然就打开了话匣子，包括弟弟不会系鞋带每天都要他给弟弟系好，弟弟不吃辣的所以李相赫做饭也不能做太辣……“相赫真的好辛苦啊，还要把弟弟照顾好，哎……我是不是有点身在福中不知福了啊……”，朴辰成摆弄着自己的筷子戳着碗里的肉，“哪里有，辰成如果觉得自己过的不够幸福的话，那就是还没有找到真正的能让自己幸福的东西，如果辰成不介意的话……我可以帮辰成一起寻找啊，说不定就能成功呢？”，朴辰成又笑了，他觉得李相赫真的太可爱了，虽然直接夸一个男孩子可爱是不是不太好但是李相赫真的好可爱，同时又很单纯很优秀，突然想起他刚才和那个女孩子说话的样子看起来很清冷还有点恐怖，现在看起来就像两个人呢。

李相赫，真是个有趣的人。

吃完饭之后朴辰成还把李相赫送回了家，原来他们住的并不远，他们互加了社交软件的联系方式，还约好了之后都可以一起上学放学，朴辰成很久没有觉得不玩游戏的日子也可以这么开心了，生活看来还是很有趣的嘛，前提是有个像李相赫这样的人，为什么没有早点认识他呢！朴辰成走在回家路上不自觉地念着他的名字，李相赫，李相赫……相赫……

心底悄然绽放的爱之花束无人察觉，就像背后一直注视的那双眼睛一样。

李相赫边上楼边打开了kakaotalk：  
——小雅，今天辛苦你了。  
——不辛苦不辛苦，怎么样，我哭的真吧！我自己都感动了！我就说了我出手不会有错！相赫学长你早该找我的！快把他拿下啊！我等你好消息！^^  
——没问题！到时候请你吃饭！

“我回来了！”，“哥，你回来了！”，李相赫今天因为和朴辰成一起吃了饭又聊了很久的天所以回来的比平时有点晚了，相浩应该已经回来很久了正在家里做作业。“抱歉，哥今天回来太晚了，有点事情，你还没吃饭吧。”，李相赫把书包丢到沙发上，走过去摸了摸相浩的头，“没关系的哥，我不饿。”，“那怎么行，你现在正在长身体呢必须好好吃饭的！”，李相赫从冰箱里拿出淡奶油和西兰花，“给你做奶油意面怎么样，你上次好像蛮喜欢的，对胃也好。”，相浩点点头，“行，那就麻烦哥了。”。李相赫看着相浩乖巧地做作业的样子，心中感到很欣慰，主要还是今天终于，布了这么久的棋，可算是走到这一步了，和自己暗恋了快一年的男孩子更进了一步，天知道他为这一天做了多大的努力，为了得到心爱的人，牢牢地抓住他的心，李相赫觉得自己真是费尽了心思啊，今天看来还挺不错的，以后也都这么顺利就好了，李相赫边做饭边因为太开心了而哼起了歌，相浩走了过来，趁他不注意从背后戳了下他的腰，“哥，想什么呢这么开心。”，李相赫有点痒，他躲闪了一下，“好痒哈哈，没什么啦，相浩作业做好了？不会吧这么快。”，相浩摇摇头，“早着呢，只不过想哥了，来看哥一眼。”，就在一个房子里有什么好想的，李相赫本来刚想这样说，但是想到自己其实每天躺在床上睡觉之前也在想着朴辰成，还是从第一眼只是见到这个人开始就全面沦陷了，就觉得大概这种心情是一样的吧，对一个人的特别特别在乎的感觉，就是会连他在自己身边的时候都会想他。“好啦！相浩呀，饭马上就做好了，相浩等着吃就可以了哟。”，相浩很开心地蹭了一下李相赫，就像一只大型犬一样，“好的哥～那我去客厅等你一起吃饭。”，李相赫突然想到自己没有对相浩坦白自己已经吃过了，他想如果这样说的话是不是不太好，好像是自己抛弃了相浩一样，他怕相浩会感到难过，于是他笑着点点头，“嗯，好的，哥和你一起吃饭。”。

李相赫和李相浩一起吃完了饭之后就像往常一样，李相赫去刷碗，李相浩继续去做作业。相浩喜欢在客厅学习，李相赫就放他自己在客厅，自己则回到房间，两个人各自学自己的。李相赫觉得自己的弟弟真的就像天使一样，他丝毫不觉得弟弟是个累赘，反而觉得这样乖巧懂事的弟弟是上天赐予自己和这个家庭的礼物，虽然生活上困苦了点，但李相赫很满足，目前来看，他只有一个当下目的还没有达到了——他想和他暗恋许久的人在一起，他想得到朴辰成。正在他这样想着的时候突然手机收到了朴辰成发来的信息，「在学习嘛相赫，我有个数学题想问你一下，相赫方便吗？」，还配上了一只非常可爱的蹦蹦跳跳的泰迪熊，李相赫按耐不住自己的激动，赶紧打出一句「可以的。」给朴辰成发了过去，朴辰成这么快就主动联系自己了，李相赫开心的不行，发出去的消息马上就收到了回复，「好哒！谢谢相赫啦～」，还有一张习题的图片，李相赫点开图，拿出了草稿纸开始认真地写解题步骤，本来就很清秀的字体写的比平时还要工整许多，他写完之后赶紧给朴辰成发过去，「太棒了吧，比解析说的明白多了，我们相赫真棒」，李相赫感觉自己的心都快从嘴里跳出来了，他的眼睛被那句「我们相赫」牢牢吸引，他不知道朴辰成是不是随手打出来的，但他真的为这个称呼感到无比的开心，朴辰成今天送他回来的时候还约了明天7点在他家楼下等他一起上学，李相赫觉得自己的辛苦布局没有白费，辰成啊辰成，我好期待和你在一起之后的日子啊。“哥！”，相浩的敲门声把李相赫拉回了现实，“怎么了相浩？”，“哥我做完作业了，我今天好累，想先睡了，你不要睡太晚哦～”，李相赫走过去打开门，相浩正打算回房间，那是父亲从前住的，在父亲离开家之后他们便两个人分别住一间了，“好的相浩，今天也辛苦啦，哥也会早点休息的。”，“好的哥，晚安！”，相浩连和他说晚安的时候都显得很可爱呢，李相赫心想，可如果之后真的和朴辰成交往了，放在相浩身上的心思就不能那么多了，虽然相浩也是高中生了但是李相赫对于自己的弟弟还是放心不下，谈了恋爱之后要对相浩坦白吗？李相赫看着相浩已经关上的房门思考着，他爱朴辰成，是爱情里的那种爱，他也爱相浩，是亲情里的那种爱，两个人都是对于他来说非常重要的人，要怎么处理他们的关系呢……

你和你的心都已被我锁进永恒的监牢，直到你的肉体衰竭，直到你的灵魂枯死，你无处可逃。

带着对于未来怎么让朴辰成和李相浩相处的思考，李相赫和朴辰成却一天比一天更亲近了，速度快的甚至超过了李相赫的想象。原来朴辰成其实是个非常非常粘人的人，特别是对于和他有共同语言的人，他的话多到停不下来，你和他什么都能聊，和他在一起的时间总是过的特别快，他们一起上学放学，一起吃中饭，回家之后也会在kakao上聊天，李相赫明显感觉到他们的关系正在变得越来越好，但是他不知道朴辰成对他到底是什么感情，如果只是对于同学对于朋友的那种，他又该怎么办？每天回到家之后带着这样的思考，他在和朴辰成相处的快乐时光和严肃的反思之间反反复复，相浩那天好像看出来了他有心事，在他独自坐在沙发上的时候走过来让他靠在自己身上，“哥最近是有烦恼吗？”，李相赫摇摇头，“但是哥看起来好像有心事，和我都不能说的那种吗？”，李相赫怕相浩不开心，赶紧说自己没什么，只是学习压力太大了而已，李相浩伸出手用指尖轻揉着他的眉心，“哥，别给自己那么大压力，我也希望你能开心的生活啊哥，无论发生什么，我都会在你身边，我最爱哥哥你了。”，李相赫起身拍了拍相浩的头，“相浩真好，啊，我们相浩就像天使一样呢。”，相浩笑了，“是啊，我也是高中生了呢，那我以后就做哥哥的天使守护哥哥好不好！”，李相赫捏了下相浩的脸，“相浩真可爱，好！哥哥也会一直守护相浩的。”

李相赫因为前一天没有睡好身体有点疲惫就撒了个谎不想上体育课，他请了假之后回到班级的时候从走廊经过，看到教师办公室门口，朴辰成正在那里挨教导主任的骂，因为很好奇原因所以他在走过教导主任背后的时候特地放慢了步速，“同学们的个人和家庭情况这都是他们的个人隐私！你这么擅自翻窗户进我办公室你是对哪个同学这么好奇，你对哪个女生这么好奇你说啊！真是太不像话了，回去给我写一万字检讨！”，朴辰成看到了教导主任背后的李相赫，他对着李相赫做了一个鬼脸，李相赫也笑着对他做了一个，教导主任看着朴辰成这样子更生气了，她回过头看了眼路过的李相赫，“二班李相赫吧，这个时间不在上课在这里干嘛！”，李相赫委屈地看着教导主任，“老师，我身体不舒服，和体育老师请过假了，我只是路过，现在我就回教室，啊，好痛……”，李相赫假装胃痛慢慢地蹲下去，教导主任看见这个情形突然紧张了起来，“没事吧相赫同学，是身体不舒服对吗，其他地方呢？没事吧。”，她转过头指着朴辰成，“你！扶李相赫同学回他班级吧，李相赫同学你之后有任何问题不行就去医务室或者赶紧联系你班主任，但是你啊，朴同学，你检讨还是得写！是叫朴辰成对吧，三班的，我之后会去你们班级找你的。”，朴辰成上前去扶起李相赫，他担心李相赫是不是真的身体不舒服，却看到李相赫侧过头对自己wink了一下，他瞬间就懂了，“好的老师！我一定把这个李相赫同学安顿好。”，朴辰成送李相赫回到了班级，其他同学都正在体育馆上体育课，班级里空无一人，李相赫坐在自己的位置上，朴辰成拉过一个椅子坐在他身边，“怎么了相赫，没事吧？”，李相赫摇摇头，“没事没事，我都是装的，倒是你，为什么挨骂了呀？”，朴辰成挠挠头发，“嗨，没事，老巫婆你懂的，成天脾气大得很，不过相赫也会撒谎了呀，居然逃课，哼哼，我要去告诉老师哦。”，李相赫一脸看把你能耐的的表情看着朴辰成，“你去啊，那我就去告诉老师你抄我作业，咱们一起被罚好了。”，朴辰成看李相赫这个样子觉得特别可爱就忍不住伸出手去抓李相赫的腰想挠他的痒，“厉害了啊相赫！看我收拾你，痒不痒，痒不痒！”，李相赫一边躲闪着一边哈哈地轻笑着，“啊！啊！哈哈哈哈好痒好痒别碰了辰成，别碰了别玩了……”，被弄的真的很痒的他一下倒在了朴辰成怀里，意识到这点之后的李相赫瞬间红了脸，但朴辰成似乎没有撒手的意思，他低下头看着怀里的李相赫，两个人对视着，李相赫无意识地咽了口口水，“相赫啊……”，朴辰成的声音突然变得低沉，“我说真的，你居然和老师撒谎，相赫是个坏孩子，我要惩罚你哦。”，李相赫勾起嘴角露出小奶猫般的笑，“惩罚我什么？”。

秋初的午后校园，被风吹起的白色窗帘随风飞舞着，窗外传来的是操场上的同学们打闹的声音还有隔壁教室的老师上课的声音，朴辰成抱着怀里的李相赫，两个人从仅仅嘴唇的触碰慢慢到唾液的交换，到唇舌都交缠在了一起，一吻过后，李相赫已经有点喘不过气来了，朴辰成拉过他的手放在自己的胸口，“相赫，我好紧张，你看我的心跳的多快，相赫……”，朴辰成的心跳的节奏从手心传来，李相赫闭上眼感受着这一切，“我也不知道从什么时候开始，只要见到你，它就会跳的这么快，就好像只有和你在一起的时候我才活着，离开了你，我就死了。”，朴辰成开始从头发到额头到鼻尖地一路向下亲吻李相赫，“我在想，遇见你之前的人生，我都在干什么，是不是我那时就是个死人，遇到你我才活过来，相赫，你是我的天使吗？”，朴辰成抵着他的额头，李相赫睁开眼，他感受到了朴辰成从心底漫溢出的无边的爱意，他慢慢湿了眼眶，“不过，我今天既然说出来了这些话就是抱着你一定要答应我的心情。和我交往，相赫，我喜欢你。”。李相赫抽出被朴辰成按在胸口的手一把环住了朴辰成的脖子，他们又吻在了一起，朴辰成边和李相赫接吻边把李相赫扎进裤子里的衬衫扯了出来，手已经伸进去摸上了李相赫的细腰，“我也喜欢你，辰成。”，朴辰成的吻已经下移到了李相赫的脖颈，李相赫仰着头享受着朴辰成的爱抚，尽管这里是他每天上课的教室，是老师为他传授知识的地方，“好，我们交往吧。”。

放学后，朴辰成把李相赫送到他家楼下，和每天不一样的是，他们不再只是挥挥手告别，而是又接了个吻才彼此不舍的离开。李相赫回到家看到相浩像往常一样坐在客厅，“相浩啊，哥回来了。”，他之前就决定了，如果和朴辰成交往了的话还是要对相浩坦白，毕竟他们是家人，是在亲情关系中最亲近的人，同时他也希望自己的爱情能被他们所接受和祝福，尤其是作为自己弟弟的相浩。“哥，你回来了。”，相浩没什么表情，看起来很严肃，“怎么了相浩？”，李相赫走过去坐在他身边，相浩还是没有反应，就像个木头人一样，只是头转了过来，眼睛死死地盯着李相赫，“哥，我们是亲兄弟对不对。”，李相赫点点头，这个问题有什么值得怀疑的吗？，“哥是这个世界上最我最好的人了，比父亲还要好，我一直都很喜欢哥。”，李相赫想，是不是相浩觉得自己最近不太关心他所以有点不太开心了，他摸摸相浩的脸，“哥也很喜欢相浩，相浩一直都是我的好弟弟。”，他对相浩露出好看的微笑，“哥你交了男朋友。”，李相赫的手瞬间僵住了，他不知道相浩是怎么知道的，他飞速地思考着然后顺着相浩的目光他看到了自家的窗台，心中猛地一震，“我看到了，刚才，他在楼下吻你。”，李相赫的手开始不由自主的颤抖，他稳定了一下自己的呼吸，深吸了几口气，“嗯，对，我交了男朋友，是我的同学，是我先喜欢上他的，相浩……是不能接受哥这个样子吗？”，果然啊，相浩没有办法接受其实自己和一个男人谈恋爱了这件事吗？李相赫有想哭的冲动，刚刚还在为了终于得到了自己想要的爱情而幸福不已的他，这一秒就面对着来自弟弟的厌恶，他不想这样，他真的不想这个样子，他最怕的情形还是出现了。“哥你是真的不懂吗？”，李相赫抬起头，眼泪已经从他的眼睛里流了出来，一滴滴地砸在地面上，“哥，我生气不是因为你喜欢男人，而是……”，相浩摸上李相赫的手，把它攥在自己的手心里，“哥喜欢男人的话，那为什么不是我？”，诶？？李相赫瞪大了眼睛，李相浩把李相赫的手紧紧抓住顺着这个力道一把把李相赫抱在了怀里，“哥为什么不早点对我坦白，嗯？哥能早点对我坦白我何必等到现在，哥，相赫哥，相赫哥你知道我每天看着你在厨房做饭的时候，心里想的是什么吗？”，李相赫整个人都无法动弹，他被李相浩锁在怀里，身体僵硬的不行，“我好想从背后抱住你，一把把你的裤子脱下来就这么插进你的身体里和你做爱，看你一边还要照顾锅里的饭菜一边又沉浸在欲望里的模样，嘴里不停叫着我的名字，我好久以前就想这么做了。”，李相浩低下头亲吻着李相赫的发梢，李相赫反应过来自己目前的境地之后一把推开了李相浩，同时拼命地摇头，“不是的相浩，不是的，是，是这样，你一定是误会哥了。”，他急切地解释着，“我爱他，我爱辰成是因为，是因为我见到他的第一眼我就喜欢上他了，是因为他这个人，不是，不是什么其他的，哥也很爱相浩，作为哥哥，一直很爱相浩，相浩对我来说是非常重要的人，我以后也会爱着相浩的，所以，刚才的话，我就当没有听见，可以吗？你一直都是哥哥的好弟弟。”，李相浩恢复了刚才面无表情的样子就那样看着他，突然他拉过李相赫的手腕把他按在了桌子上，亲吻落在了李相赫的颈侧，“啊……嗯，不要相浩，别这么对哥，不要……”，李相赫轻轻地推拒着，他试图让相浩离开自己，但相浩不仅没有放开他反而一只手开始解他的衬衫扣子，他的脑海里出现今天朴辰成在和他告白时的那张脸，他狠了狠心一把推开了相浩快速跑进了自己的房间锁上了门，好不容易逃离的他靠着门滑坐下去，过了很久很久，门外一直没有声音传来。他拿出手机，朴辰成已经发了好几条信息给他了，「相赫宝贝在写作业吗？」，「宝贝都不回我，才和我在一起就不理我了，哼！」，「宝贝宝贝相赫大宝贝呼叫我的相赫！」……好多条，李相赫给朴辰成直接打了一个语音电话回去，，“抱歉啊辰成，刚才手机不在身边，怎么了？想我了吗？”，他用开心的声音和朴辰成交谈着，“嗯，想你了，才分开我就想你了。”，朴辰成很高兴李相赫这么直接地表达着自己的爱，“我也想你，相赫宝贝，对了，这个周末我父母出差不在家，要不要来我家玩？”，李相赫其实想说我能不能这几天就住到你家，想了想这样逃避相浩也不是解决问题的办法，当下还是不要太冲动，相浩可能就是年纪太小了，对自己太依赖了才产生了爱情的误解，说清楚了就好了。“嗯，好，我很期待去辰成家呢。”，“我也是，相赫baby！”，朴辰成的语气非常的激动，“我爱你，相赫，我好爱你。”，李相赫从地上站起来躺倒在床上，因为朴辰成这句话感到内心无比地平静，他看着天花板，嘴角露出淡淡的微笑，“我也是，辰成，我爱你。”。

我无法控制自己，我身体里的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着想占有你。

李相赫第二天就当作前一天和李相浩的插曲没有发生过，默契的是李相浩也是，他又恢复到了从前的样子，李相赫每天回家给他做饭，他在旁边做自己的作业，那天真的就像被删除了一样，李相赫很开心，但他也避免着在李相浩面前提起朴辰成。到了周五，他正想着周末要去朴辰成家这件事怎么对李相浩开口，相浩却先说了他这个周末学校要安排秋游，要周一才能回来，李相赫刚好也就没有提起这件事。李相赫周末如约去了朴辰成的家，他的父母都不在家，家里只有他们两个人，他在去之前就想到了在朴辰成家里只有他们两个人的气氛下可能会发生的事，果然，一切都是那么顺理成章，他和朴辰成上床了，虽然彼此都是第一次，费了很大的力气才摸索成功，朴辰成插进去的时候他疼的不行，朴辰成温柔地亲吻着他叫他放松，抚摸着他的脸颊告诉他，“相赫我爱你，放松，别紧张，放松点，我好想要你，我忍不住了，我真的忍不住了对不起相赫。”，朴辰成狠下心把自己整根送进去，李相赫痛的大叫出声，汗水从额头滑落，朴辰成却感觉要爽到上天了，他迫不及待地抓紧李相赫的腰开始了猛烈的抽插，李相赫最开始还不太适应，后来有了感觉就开始也觉得舒服了，跌跌撞撞做了第一次之后，有了方法的两个人迫不及待地开始了第二次、第三次，直到做到第四次，李相赫已经可以完全享受和朴辰成的性爱带来的愉悦了，朴辰成做到最后一次的时候操了他很久才射出来，李相赫那时一点力气都没有了只能任由摆布。太完美了，他的辰成，他们在床事上居然也是这么契合，最后一次做完，他被朴辰成紧紧抱在怀里，“你是我的人了，相赫，我好开心，我真的好开心，我感觉我越来越爱你了怎么办。”，李相赫窝在他怀里，闭着眼睛享受着他的温柔，“我也越来越爱你了，我离不开你了，辰成，我真的离不开你。”，朴辰成把自己的怀抱收的更紧，“相赫，我之后都会好好学习，为了高考的时候能考到更好的大学和你在一起，我会努力的。”，李相赫轻咬着自己的下唇没有立刻回答，想到高考，他就总会不可避免的想起相浩，他一直在想自己高考不要去太远的地方，甚至不要去其他城市，因为他怕相浩离开了他，自己一个人会不行，但是想到前几天发生的事，他还是鬼使神差般地回答道，“好，那我们就考到一个地方吧。”，到那个时候，应该相浩也接受辰成了吧，李相赫心想，他有自信在这么长的时间里处理好这些事情，况且，他真的没有办法离开朴辰成，他也感受的到朴辰成对他的爱，他们是如此深爱着彼此，从灵魂到身体都无比契合，朴辰成和李相浩一样，都是上天对他的赏赐，他一定会，好好地爱他们。

两个人发生了床上关系以后，朴辰成对李相赫更是在意了，两个人的恋爱比他们预想的还要热烈，他们就像找到了彼此缺失的灵魂的另一半一样，老师看到朴辰成和李相赫走的这么近也很开心，还找过几次朴辰成，叮嘱他要照顾好李相赫，朴辰成很乐意地答应了。与此同时朴辰成也真的像他自己说过的那样开始努力学习了，到了周末他才会和相赫一起去网吧玩玩游戏。李相赫和李相浩两兄弟也变得和最开始一样了，李相赫感到很是欣慰，他觉得这样平静幸福的生活真的太好了，他从未觉得自己的人生如此充满快乐，日子一天天过去，转眼间他们交往已经快一年了，他们也变成了高三的学生，高考压力的突然侵袭下，这样的爱情反而成了他们紧张生活的调味剂。李相赫也和弟弟相浩说了自己要开始上晚自修了，可能不能每天回来给他做晚饭再回学校这样太累了，相浩也答应了，他说他也是高二的学生了，他会好好照顾自己，李相赫这才放心。朴辰成立志要和李相赫考到一个城市，他觉得能和李相赫考上同一所大学的希望不大，但是去一个地方还是可以的，而且是一定，他不想离开李相赫，他知道李相赫也一样离不开他。学校为了让他们早日规划自己在高考时的目标给了他们每个人一张模拟报考表，叫他们思考一下也了解一下报考流程，填写好之后交给学校，李相赫和朴辰成两个人研究了好久，朴辰成强行一定要两个人填到一个地方，“只是模拟诶又不是真的，辰成好计较哦。”，李相赫在手里转着自己的笔，看着朴辰成给自己的模拟报考表上写上他选择的学校，“不管不管，相赫就是要和我在一个地方，相赫可不能离开我，模拟也不行，万一就成真了呢。”，李相赫用笔敲了下他的头，“我可没说我要离开你，我们辰成现在占有欲倒是越来越强了。”，朴辰成抓过他的手把它放在自己的唇边亲了一口，“我一直这样相赫baby，你没发现吗？”，说完还朝李相赫眨了下左眼，“还装酷耍帅，辰成真调皮！”，李相赫勾了下朴辰成的鼻尖，两个人打闹了起来，最后闹着闹着就变成了李相赫坐在了朴辰成的大腿上，两个人抱在一起接吻，“相赫啊……”，因为激烈的吻而面色潮红的李相赫轻轻地换着气，“嗯……”，朴辰成啄了下他的鼻尖，“别说什么模拟了，哪怕是在梦里，我也不能接受失去你，只要想到有失去相赫的可能我就会疯，你知道吗相赫？”，李相赫抱紧朴辰成，把他的头按在自己的胸口，朴辰成闭上眼听着李相赫的心跳声，“我不会离开辰成的，我最爱辰成了。”。

李相赫回到家里如往常一样和相浩打招呼，相浩还在客厅默默地做作业，“啊，有点饿了，虽然有点晚了但想吃点东西，相浩吃的什么呀今天？”，李相赫正在冰箱里选着食物，他回过头的时候看到相浩竟然在翻他的书包，他吓的急忙跑过去，但是已经晚了，相浩看到了那张模拟报考表，“哥，这是什么？”，相浩的语气很严肃又很冷漠，李相赫急忙解释，“这就是个学校的模拟报考表格罢了，不是真的，相浩别在意。”，相浩看了看上面写的那所T市的顶级学府，嘴角抽动了一下，“哥要借着考大学离开我？”，李相赫想上前去抢过那张表，却被李相浩一把拉住了手腕，整个人被迫看着李相浩，“我在问你话，哥。”，李相赫不知道怎么回答相浩，从前的回忆侵袭而来，他想挣脱相浩的手但是相浩真的抓的非常用力，“相浩，哥说了都是假的，哥怎么会离开你呢，哥不会离开你的。”，相浩没有一点表情的模样显得十分恐怖，李相赫吓的微微发抖，李相浩把那张表格摔在桌子上，一把顺着膝盖抱起了李相赫，几步就走到了沙发，他把李相赫摔在上面，李相赫挣扎着想爬起来，却被压下来的相浩按住了手腕，“哥不是也应该和他上过床了么，被开发的很敏感了吧，身体，那就和我也试试吧。”，李相赫吓的不行，但他的腿已经被相浩分到了两边，相浩一把撕开了他的衬衫，他大叫着让相浩不要这样，相浩却从头到尾都没有过表情，只是用木讷的眼神看着他，甚至就像看着一个玩偶，李相赫很难过，自己的弟弟什么时候变成了这个样子，这是他最亲爱的亲人啊。被相浩吻上的那一刻，他脑海中出现的是朴辰成的脸，李相赫没有挣扎，却也不再说话，他只希望这个过程进行的快一点让他就像被打昏过去了一样醒来一切都会变回原来的样子就像上次一样，他小声地念着朴辰成的名字安慰着自己的心，“哥，你在说什么？”，相浩已经把他的裤子脱了下来，手指正在他的穴口摩擦着。李相浩凑近去听着李相赫的唇边发出的呢喃声，“辰成……辰成啊……”。

感觉快要被撕裂了，李相赫像个充气娃娃般任由自己的弟弟在自己的身体里发泄着欲望，他从头到尾没有叫过一声，有的只有从眼角滑落的生理性泪水，和心中对于朴辰成的愧疚。相浩不晓得到了什么时候才肯放过他的，他有意识的时候自己已经被套上了一套新的衣服，相浩回了自己的房间不知道干嘛去了，甚至都没有带他去洗个澡。他从沙发上爬起来，拿出口袋里的手机，给朴辰成发了条信息，「来我家楼下接我好吗，现在」。

见到朴辰成的时候，李相赫便一头扎进了他怀里，朴辰成不知道发生了什么，他只能抱着李相赫不停地问着怎么了，相赫怎么了，为什么要这么晚叫我过来出了什么事，没事的我会保护相赫。李相赫就这样抱了他很久，朴辰成也任他这样抱着自己。“我能去你家吗，辰成？”，朴辰成想都没想就点了点头，“好，相赫，跟我回家。”，已经快十二点了，父母都已经睡了，朴辰成悄悄地关上房门，把李相赫带到自己的房间，给他倒了一杯水，让他坐在床上休息，李相赫的表情看起来很憔悴，脸也没有一点血色，朴辰成看的心都碎了，他搬过一个椅子坐下，握着李相赫的手，轻声对他说，“说吧相赫，怎么了，这样我很担心你。”，李相赫没回答，他抬起头对朴辰成张开双臂，“抱抱我。”，朴辰成起身坐到他身边把他拥入怀中轻抚他的头发，“没事的相赫没事了，我在这里，都没事了。”，李相赫抱着朴辰成，双手紧抓着他背后的衣服，他深吸了一口气之后闭上眼，“相浩他……强行……他强暴了我。”，他的声音很小，在安静的夜里却被朴辰成听的很清楚，他咽了口口水，咬着自己的下唇，把李相赫抱的更紧，李相赫在说完了这句话之后眼泪便止不住的开始流下来，朴辰成吻上他，把他的泪水尽数吞在他们的吻里，“相赫，都是噩梦，都是噩梦罢了，不要在意，不要去想，不去想就好了。”，李相赫看着朴辰成，“那辰成会讨厌我吗？”，朴辰成抚弄着他的头发，“永远不会，永远不会我的相赫。”，“那……”，李相赫抓了抓自己的衣角，“会讨厌相浩吗？”，朴辰成的手停了一下，回答的却很坚决，“不会，他是你弟弟，是你的亲人，我爱你，所以我不会。”，李相赫闭上眼点了点头，“我真的不知道相浩是哪里出了问题，他到底为什么变成了这个样子，我觉得我应该去带相浩看看心理医生，但是我又怕他会排斥，辰成你说呢？”，朴辰成想了想，“可是这样的话会不会引起他更激进的心理，相赫，你要想明白哦。”，李相赫点点头，“也有道理，对了，我从家里出来的急，那个……我能洗个澡吗辰成。”，朴辰成把李相赫从床上抱下来，在他的耳边舔了一下他的耳朵，“可以啊。”，朴辰成的声音带着点邪魅的感觉，“可是我父母都睡了，要洗的话，只能我和相赫一起去了。”，李相赫在朴辰成怀里点点头，心中刚才的阴霾因为这句话散去了大部分，朴辰成真的是他的宝藏吧，无论是什么事情都可以因为他而感到生活还是很快乐的他还是可以继续下去的，那一刻他有了以后想和朴辰成一起过一辈子的想法，虽然他还只是一个高中生，他们才交往了一年，但是抱着这样的想法的话之后的相处也会变得不一样吧，正式的把他看成那个自己以后会一生相伴的人，那未来简直就像梦一样美好。

浴室里，朴辰成已经脱光了他们二人的衣服，他从背后抱着李相赫，肆意地摸着李相赫的身体，“相赫既然被别人碰了，那就让我来把相赫弄干净吧，好不好？”，李相赫的手被按在墙上，穴口被朴辰成的性器抵住，朴辰成用水做了润滑之后在穴口蹭了蹭，就把自己的性器插了进去，“啊……呜……”，李相赫咬着自己的嘴唇怕自己叫出声来，“相赫啊，从里到外都染上我的味道吧。”，朴辰成疯狂地在李相赫的身体里进出着，李相赫被他弄的已经快站不稳了，他拉起李相赫的一条腿，一把把李相赫转过来，性器在内部转了一圈惹的李相赫实在忍不住叫了出来，他把手臂从李相赫的膝盖底下穿过去把李相赫抱起来将他按在墙上，李相赫的身体全部的着力点就只能在和朴辰成相连的地方，他紧紧搂着朴辰成的脖子，浴室的水声掩盖了他们做爱的声音，氤氲的水雾中，朴辰成深情地看着他，“哈……你只属于我，相赫。你的人，和你的心，都只属于我。”，李相赫被他激烈地顶撞着只能发出压抑着的破碎呻吟，“啊……嗯……啊……辰成……辰成啊，我只……只属于你，嗯……”。

你只属于我，是死也只能死在我手里的那种属于。

前一天发生的事情并没有改变李相赫的生活轨迹，当他第二天忐忑地打开家门的时候，相浩还像平时一样坐在客厅写作业，“哥，你回来啦！”，还是那天使般的笑容，李相赫在这样的笑容瞬间就卸下了全部的防备，“嗯，我回来啦，相浩。”，李相赫松了口气，还好还好，他本来还预想到了更严重的情况，没想到竟然和以往没有什么差别，太好了，“哥，那个……”，相浩站起身走到他身边，“昨天，对不起，我也不知道怎么回事，我是不是伤害哥了，真的对不起哥。”，李相赫摇摇头表示没有关系，“没事的，哥没有在意，相浩以后依旧是哥哥的好弟弟。”，相浩开心地挽住李相赫的手臂，“嗯！我就知道哥哥最爱我了！”。他们像平时一样聊了会天，然后李相赫回到房间做作业，他打开手机回复了朴辰成发来的消息，「没什么事，放心，相浩和平时一样。」，朴辰成很快回复了他，「那就好！快做作业吧相赫，爱你。」。

日子就这样平静地过着，李相赫和朴辰成都在为高考做着努力，李相赫和李相浩之间也没再出什么别的事情，一切就这样又恢复到了李相赫日常的生活节奏，直到高考顺利的结束了、过了一个月又出了高考成绩，李相赫如愿取得了不错的分数，朴辰成也考的蛮理想，李相赫的父亲从外地特地赶回来为了给李相赫庆祝，李相赫也和父亲说了自己想考的学校，在隔壁的T市，离家不是非常远，周末如果有空也可以坐城际列车往返，正好相浩如果突然一个人的话还挺孤单的，父亲听了之后点了点头。同时李相赫也交代了自己和朴辰成的恋情，让他意外的是，父亲在听完了之后没有反对，只是平淡地说，“是相赫自己喜欢的，那就可以了，最重要的还是他能照顾好你，爸爸也就放心了，不然爸爸总觉得对不起你啊，相赫。”。

与此同时，朴辰成也和李相赫顺利地去了同一个地方，他的学校就在李相赫的学校旁边，特别近，他们决定或许可以打打工然后在学校附近干脆租一个小屋一起住，朴辰成说这听起来简直就像新婚一样，“所以辰成不想和我一起住吗？”，朴辰成把李相赫抱过来亲了下他的嘴唇，“想！当然想，我巴不得每时每刻把你放在身边才好，相赫如果可以缩小就好了，缩成一个可以装在口袋里的相赫，我就可以走到哪里把相赫带到哪里了。”，李相赫朝他吐吐舌头，“略略略，才不要，我才不要。”，朴辰成思考了一下，“是哦……如果变那么小的话……”，他靠近李相赫的耳边轻声说，“就不能操相赫了，相赫该不满足了。”，李相赫被他弄的瞬间红了脸，伸出手打了他一下，“好了！那房子我们最近就看起来吧，然后就是等录取通知书来啦！我们要上大学啦辰成！”。

李相赫回到家，相浩正在期末考试阶段，父亲只回来了两天就匆忙又赶回去了，李相赫坐下来看着相浩认真学习的样子，李相浩被他盯的久了便抬起头看了一眼李相赫，“哥，干嘛这么看我。”，李相赫把自己的手放在桌子上十指交叠，他想有些事是应该要对相浩坦白了，“相浩啊，你也知道就是，哥要上大学了，前几天爸爸也回来了，就要考去的学校这件事，我已经和爸爸商量过了，他也同意了，我要去隔壁T市的大学，之后可能就要相浩一个人照顾自己了，不过姑姑应该会来的更多一点大概每周会来一次，我的话周末有空也可以回来，哥真的，真的很放心不下相浩啊……”，在听李相赫说这段话的时候，李相浩的表情从微笑到冷漠最后到了阴沉，屋子的气氛也慢慢变得压抑起来，“是为了和那个人一起吗？”，相浩至今也不叫朴辰成的名字，李相赫思考了一下还是点了点头，“但是，但是相浩啊……”，他转过头看着相浩的眼睛，“哥，真的很爱辰成，而且我和爸爸已经说了，爸爸也……同意了我和辰成在一起，相浩啊，成全哥吧，哥真的……比想象中还要爱他。”，李相赫握住了相浩的手，“相浩，看在我们是亲兄弟的份上，接受他吧，哥什么都能答应你。”，李相赫说完这句话之后，他发现李相浩的眼底闪过了一丝难以捕捉的光，“什么……都能答应吗？哥？”。

李相浩把他拉扯着弄进自己的卧室，李相赫非常害怕，他以为相浩还是要像从前那次那样强暴他，但是相浩今天的状态看起来不太一样，李相浩把他推倒在自己的床上，露出了和平时一样的笑容，可此时看起来却非常邪恶，让李相赫有点害怕，“哥说了什么都能答应我，哥，相赫哥啊，你怎么舍得离开我呢，我想要……想要哥永远，永远留在我身边。”李相浩说着从枕头底下抽出一把尖刀就朝着李相赫刺下来，还好李相赫早就发现了相浩的不对劲，他往床边转了一圈躲闪开来可还是被划破了衣服，“干嘛跑啊哥，哥不是说了什么都能答应我吗？”，相浩的刀子又刺了过来，李相赫赶紧跳下床却不小心的扭到了一下脚，相浩此时看起来就像个从地狱爬出来的恶鬼一样，李相赫忍着痛爬起来，他跑到客厅摸过自己的手机想叫朴辰成赶紧来救他，却被从房间追出来的相浩一把打掉了，“相浩！相浩你别这样，哥真的很爱你，哥一直都很爱你，哥求求你相浩……”，相浩提着那把刀笑着看着他，“我知道啊，哥是这个世界上最爱我的人，但是哥你要离开我，哥如果离开了我就会死的，所以……不如你永远留在我身边吧！”，相浩的刀又刺了过来，李相赫抄起手边的书包挡了一下，相浩把书包拿开又朝着他捅过来，“和我一起下地狱吧！哥哥！”。

李相赫至今都不想回忆起那一刻发生了什么，他应该是脚滑了一下整个人反而往前摔去，连相浩也没有反应过来，他扑倒在相浩身上让相浩也没有站住而往后倒下去，本来朝着李相赫刺过去的刀被突然倒过来的李相赫反而按向了李相浩的方向，电光火石之间李相赫根本没有反应的余地，等到他反应过来的时候，相浩正被他压在地上，那把尖刀直插进了相浩的胸口，喷涌而出的鲜血模糊了他的视线，“相浩！！”，“哥……相赫哥……”，相浩轻呼着他的名字，“相浩！相浩！相浩你没事吧，哥现在就打电话叫急救，你等着，你等着你一定会没事的！”，相浩的血不停地喷出来，他想用手去按住那伤口，但毫无用处，“哥……哥……我……我想……我一直都……想……”，相浩再没有力气说完他最后想说的话，没过多久他就在李相赫的面前停止了呼吸，李相赫不敢相信这一切，他的弟弟，他的相浩，就这样被他亲手杀死了，他还有谁可以依靠？辰成……辰成！他只有朴辰成了！他颤抖地拿起手机，拨通了给朴辰成的电话，“辰成，你能……能来我家吗？我……我杀人了，我把相浩……我把相浩杀了！你快来啊辰成！”。

昨晚一夜的疯狂后，李相赫感到有点疲惫，特别是将近天亮的时候从梦里被惊醒之后他们又做了两次，他看了看时间，也该起床了，下午还有课，朴辰成今天倒是没事，但他下午要去帮老师办点事情，所以他们还是要一起出门的。吃过中饭之后，他们一起到了学校，李相赫不舍的和朴辰成在路口分别，朴辰成亲吻了一下他的额头，“乖，办完事情我就来找你。”，李相赫点点头，“好，那你快点来哦，没有你我会害怕。”。

朴辰成很快办完了老师的事情，赶紧就跑去隔壁学校急着见李相赫了，在路上他接到了一个电话，是李相赫的父亲打来的，他想问问李相赫的近况，“叔叔不用担心，相赫很好，情绪也稳定多了，只是还是会做噩梦，没关系的，相信我，叔叔，我会照顾好他。”，听到这个回答之后李相赫的父亲松了口气，却也感到很无奈，“哎，那就辛苦你了辰成，只要……我只要相赫过得好就可以了，你知道的，我就他这么一个独生子……”

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 做个简单的剧情解析：  
> 首先结尾的最后一句话说的很明显了就是相浩根本就不存在，李相赫是个精神分裂症，相浩是他幻想出来的人。这个幻想可以看作在父亲离开了他，他又陷入了对朴辰成的暗恋之后他的精神就出现了问题。但是朴辰成是知道这件事的，是从他被教导主任骂那段看出来他去偷看了老师那里的学生档案，也就知道了李相赫是独生子，并且通过教导主任的反应可以看出李相赫这个学生精神有点问题这一点在老师那里也是都知道的，所以在他的档案里应该也有所标注。可是朴辰成知道了之后做的事情反而是对李相赫告白想和他交往，因为朴辰成其实是个控制狂，他拒绝那些对他告白的人就是因为他不喜欢主动而来的屈服，他只喜欢他感觉有趣的人，再慢慢控制他的心（里面有提到李相赫通过其他同学去了解过他，他就知道了朴辰成是这样的人，才导了这么一出大戏，所以其实到交往前都算是他俩互相算计。）
> 
> 朴辰成在知道了之后没有去帮李相赫想着治病反而每天都在对他说“我会一直在你身边，你有我”，类似的话，就是也在一步步的控制他，最明显的情节有两个一个是填写模拟报考表那段，就算是形式的东西他也会斤斤计较，还有就是最能体现的，李相赫幻想自己被相浩（）那一段，如果是真的的话朴辰成的反应也太冷淡了，理由就是他已经知道了相浩根本不存在。而且文中唯一一段比较详细的car也是在这之后，朴辰成借用了这个机会进一步从body上也控制了李相赫。李相赫最后决定和朴辰成一起离开所以他的潜意识也最终杀死了幻想中的相浩。结尾李相赫说的这句话也是在明示朴辰成已经完全控制了他，（“好，那你快点来哦，没有你我会害怕。”。）
> 
> 还有其他问题的话欢迎留言。


End file.
